The magic of friend- SUPERNATURAL! REWRITE!
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: REWRITE! Major AU! For BOTH pilot episodes! What if at the beginning of their journey, the Winchester boys found themselves in Equestria? And what if their adversaries wanted them back? And Twilight is just confused throughout...


**The magic of friend- SUPERNATURAL!**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon and BarnesandNoble.**

...

Dean Winchester groaned as he awoke, _"What happened...I reunited With Sam...we took out that girl ghost by siccing her kids on her...Jessica died...Sam came with me...what then? I-HOOF!?"_ Sure enough, the hand he was rubbing his aching head with was actually a hoof! And it was being blocked by a horn! On his head!

Dean looked down at himself in disbelief as he saw that he'd become a black unicorn with a golden mane, "Oh (BLEEP)!" Deans eyes went wide- "Wait, (BLEEP)?" Several more times he tried to swear...but none of them got through...just leading him to get more and more angry...

"Dean, is that you?" Dean turned over and saw a red pony with a black mane, "Sam? That you?" Sam sighed, "Yep."

...there was a looooooong... awkward pause...Finally: "We get out of here, we reverse this, we take this to out graves." "You read my mind."

...

Fortunately, the Impala was nearby, perfectly unharmed, and their stuff was still in it...but after much struggle...they realized they had to tear out the seats to make way for their new stallion frames...needless to say Dean was NOT happy with that...

"Your not finding anything?" Asked an exasperated Dean as he tried to drive AND figure out where they were- made harder by how dark it was. Sam shook his head, "No, I'm not finding anything remotely like this kind of transformation in ANY of the books we have...but our 'library' is kinda limited...we'll have to see dad's old friend Bobby...Any idea where we are yet?"

Dean groaned, "No. Our cellphones have no signal, our GPS has no signal, and I'm not seeing anything that looks even remotely like any of our maps!" Dean sighed, "Look we'll just...we'll just keep driving on this road...we gotta find a town eventually, and find someone who knows some dang directions!" Said Dean as he once more tried to read his seemingly useless map...which is still a bad idea while your still driving-

 **CRACK!**

"WHERE THE (BLEEP) DID THAT TREE COME FROM!?" Screamed Dean.

They groaned as they got out of the car...a quick check of the Impala showed that damage was minimal...also- "Hey Dean! there's a town over there...Ponyville?" Asked Sam confused.

Dean went pale, "what did you just say?" He asked horrified. _"It can't be..."_

And then the familiar tune that haunted his nightmares began to play...

 **My little Pony...My little pony...**

"You gotta be (Bleeping) me!"

...

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she got out of the chariot and politely thanked her escort, she resolved to get this Sunset Celebration over with as soon as possible, then research on the Mare in the mo-

"Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope-

Twilight eye's widen in confusion at the sound of the weird mantra, she turns around just in time to see a black unicorn with a golden mane crash into her and starts carrying her away! "WE ARE NOT DOING THIS!" Screams her kidnapper like a maniac!

"Wha- HEY! LET ME GO! SOMEONE HELP!" Screams Twilight. Dean curses, they were SOOO close to the Everfree! "Stop struggling! I'm trying to help you! The elements of harmo-

 **CRASH!**

And that's when Twilight's royal escorts caught up and pounced on him. As he was being dragged away, a slightly freaked out Twilight is comforted by Spike and several other nearby mares. all the while...Twilight can't help but look toward the older Stallion that just tried to kidnap her. _"W_ _hat was THAT all about?"_

...later...

Dean sighed from inside the town's only jail cell. His ears quirked up as a familiar voice wafted into the cell. "Thank you, thank you. I appreciate it. Yes, I'll keep him out of trouble."

Sam left Mayor Mare and trotted -awkwardly- toward Dean, "Right, it took awhile, I convinced the Mayor that this was a prank gone horribly wrong...Although I mainly think she just felt sorry fro me because of how clumsy I am...stupid hooves. Anyway, It'll take an hour or so for the paperwork to file, then we can leave."

He then stares at his brother blankly, "In the meantime, maybe you could...oh, I don't know...explain to me what on earth were you thinking kidnapping a teenage- apparently -girl while screaming like a maniac?" Demanded Sam.

Dean groans, "Yeah...not my finest moment. I'm sorry...it's just...I know where we are...and I HATE it more then anything."

Sam gives Dean a look, "Okkkay...and where are we?" He asked pointedly.

Dean sighs, "Were in the cartoon 'My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.'"

Sam looks at him weird, "I'm sorry...what?"

Dean rolls his eyes, "Were in the Cartoon 'My Little Pony... Friendship is magic.' Please don't make me say it again.'"

Sam just looks at him...bemused? "I'm sorry..how do you know that?" A smirk appearing on his face.

Dean glared, "It's not like that! I...Look, I think you were staying with Bobby, dad was hurting for Cash. So he had me do this babysitting gig...and the little girls...they...they didn't want to watch anything else! And they kept crying whenever I tried to watch Scooby-Doo or any other show that didn't make me want to eat razor blades for breakfast! What else was I suppose to do?"

Sam shook his head, _"okay business first...make fun of Dean later."_ Right...put a pin in that for now, why did you kidnap that girl-pony-mare-you know what I mean!"

Dean gives him a quick run down of what little he remembered of the show; "Apparently...Twilight...warns her mentor of a dangerous pony named Nightmare Moon...she ignores her...makes her have a party and look for friends instead...buncha other stuff happen...then she finds the 'Elements of Harmony' in the castle of...something or other...in the Everfree forest...I guess Nightmare was somebody's sister...maybe? Whatever, they beat her with them...and I guess she makes friends somehow in the end...?"

Sam frowns, "Okay, not a lot to go by..."

"Hey, I was trying to ignore the stupid show WHILE it was happening! And it's been years of trying to forget it! Look, bottom line: we help Twilight; maybe she can use the elements to get us home!"

Sam frowned, "Can they...do that?" Dean frowns, "I'm pretty sure the elements can turn into a mirror that teleports people to... High School? I think?" Sam gives him a skeptical look. Dean slams his head on the wall, "Okay, smart guy! If you have a better plan to get us home, I'm all ears!"

There was a Looong silence...then Sam sighs, "So where did you say that Twilight will be latter?" Asks Sam in a resigned tone...

...

Unfortunately, apparently when the mayor said take an 'hour or so'...she apparently REALLY meant most of the day...by the time Dean was let out and finished cursing bureaucrats. By that time it was already night and everyone was gathering at city hall to welcome Princess Celestia...

...

Twilight sighs, everypony in town was here...and the stars were almost aligned...oh, how she hoped Celesita was right! And that it really was an old foals tale...

"Uh, excuse me? Twilight Sparkle, right?" Surprised, Twilight turned around...and saw a red Stallion with a black mane. She immediately tensed, she recognized him as the grumbling Stallion that had followed the stallion that attacked her earlier while he was being taken to jail.

"Please, don't panic!" Said the Stallion quickly, hooves raised in the air defensively. "I'm sorry about how my brother treated your earlier, he has...issues. Look, Were in the middle of a public, crowded room right now, I'm a stranger here in this town...you." He looks confused for a second "...are important, I'm assuming." Twilight gives him a weird and somewhat insulted look at that. "Point is, I literally couldn't do anything to you if I wanted to- which I don't - Please! I just want to talk."

Twilight frowned...then sighed. "Fine...she make it quick." She looks up, sure enough...the stars were drawing closer to the moon...

"Look, me and my brother...we know about Nightmare Moon, we believe you that she's coming back, more importantly we know were the elements of harmony are! there in an abandoned Castle in the Everfree forest!"

This statement floored Twilight...this...this could be just what she needed! ...On the other hand. "Right...you realize your basically asking ME, a teenage MARE to accompany a strange, older STALLION who I don't know- save for having a brother who tired to kidnap me -to a dark, secluded area?" She asked, her rational mind going full force.

Sam groaned, "Okay that...that is actually a smart precaution- Look, cards on the table, what assurance can I give you to so that you can- if not trust -at least be willing to work with us?"

Twilight frowns...she was suspicious...on the other hand...this guy was the first person to offer anything remotely resembling help to her since she'd gotten here...maybe-

And then she sees the Mare in the moon vanish...and sighs, "It doesn't matter...were too late." Before Sam can question this, everypony else starts to panic as Celestia is found to be missing!

Dean sighs, "Que the sparkly blue vapor." He slowly begins to draw out his shotgun as Nightmare moon appears. While word for word the banter happens as he- sorta -remembers it happening in the episode, as he struggles to work said gun with hooves-

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Asks Nightmare Moon.

Trying to sound more brave then she felt, Twilight stepped forward to say-

"Yes, yes, your Nightmare Moon. Loved the entrance...but I think the armor could use some work."

Dean's eye's went wide, _"I...don't remember that..."_ He looks up at the same time as everyone else...to a small, normal, white Stallion who'd somehow got up next to Nightmare Moon without anyone noticing.

A Stallion...with BLACK eyes.

Pinkie Pinkie sense went haywire as Cannon died a fiery demise...

 _"I'm gonna need a bigger gun."_ Thought Dean...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
